


Crossroads of Destiny 2

by Kelseyalicia



Series: One-shots for friends [20]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Demons, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, Growing Up Together, Guardian Angels, Married Couple, One Shot Collection, Soulmates, Time - Freeform, Transformation, True Love, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Jade and Hsi Wu were both visited by Fate, who assisted them at their Crossroads. Now years later, they look back on their lives together and how one day changed everything for them.
Relationships: Jade Chan/Hsi Wu
Series: One-shots for friends [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Crossroads of Destiny 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 20th one-shot in my collection of 27. This is to follow up on my two-shot story, Crossroads of Destiny for Hsi Wu. You might want to check that out to understand that.
> 
> I LOVE the pairing of Jade and Hsi Wu. I've seen some awesome artwork and read a few remarkable stories about them as a couple. So I love really love it. I hope you enjoy this story, and please read and review my stories. Thank you! Have a nice day!
> 
> Yurixthewander did the picture

A ravishing young woman in a plum-colored cheongsam with her matching hair styled in a sophisticated bun stood in an illogical geographic area. This woman, known by numerous names, as Fate itself.

Her home? It was a geographical area that was so improbable it'd blow your mind—wholly surrounded by unidentified colors. Night and day simultaneously existed while a trillion multi-colored celestial bodies sparkled.

Right now, Mingyun, as Fate called this particular form, was gazing deeply into a magical crystal sphere known as the Mystifier. It held fantastical powers that were as cryptic as its name. She was using the Mystifier to check on two unique souls. She'd helped by 'nudging' them at their crossroads of destiny. Neither knew at the time how they helped each other.

But each of them choosing love and friendship, they'd change the fate of the entire world and all realms beyond the mortal plane. So naturally, Mingyun was going to keep an eye on these two souls. Right now, she was watching the two preteen kids at school. Enhancing her magic, she stood invisibly by them, watching them as she entered their schoolroom.

A fortnight had passed since Jade and Hsi Wu had reached their Crossroads of Destiny. Both were still oblivious that each had been encouraged by Fate, though one day the truth would come out.

As it was right now, they're in mathematics class studying fractions. Jade had it tougher then Seymour. Seymour may not be grappling to do his math problems. He was, however, struggling to fit in.

He knew he privately owed it to Mingyun that at least a portion of his new human form had some paperwork to back it up. Only enough that so far no-one at school had investigated his enrollment or inquired about his family.

Being imprisoned in the Netherworld for the last millennium hadn't helped him figure out the social dynamics of the 21st century. Fortunately, he did have Jade to support him. He was anxious that someday she'd ask reasonably awkward questions. Once, he didn't know if he could answer yet.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling it was the end of the school day. The teacher instructed them to practice their fractions for a quiz next Friday. They were relieved that the school day was over the two best friends left together.

"That had to be one of the worst classes ever concocted!" Jade lamented. Seymour gave her a thoughtful smile before saying. "Well, the math may be one of my stronger suits, but I'm failing science class. I'm not doing so well with computers, either."

"You know I've been wondering about that, Seymour. You seemed clueless when I showed you my laptop. It was like you never seen one before," her lovely brown eyes gazing into his.

The former demon of the sky sighed and tried to explain without revealing the truth. "Again, my family is rather old-fashion, Jade. So we don't know anything about modern-day technology. We didn't have electronics, cable, or internet."

"Tch. What is your family, Amish?" she asked sarcastically, and he shook his head.

"No. Just not particularly keen on the modern-day world."

"Well," flipping her jet-black hair, "then we need to make sure you get caught up as soon as possible."

Seymour's eyes lit up with excitement as he exclaimed happily, "I'm particularly fascinated with TV and the internet. It's almost like magic."

"Well, I guess it'd be magic for you. So how about we get some ice-cream and then go to Uncle's shop to do our homework?" his only friend suggested.

"Sounds great, Jade! I especially love chocolate!"

"You know, Seymour, I feel like sometimes you lived under a rock or something," as they two friends strolled down the streets of San Francisco. He hesitated for a moment before he reached for her hand. She didn't slap his hand away, only held it tighter on her own. A faint blush came over both of them.

"More then, you know, Jade," he replied honestly. Perking up, he added, "But let's get that ice cream. I know your favorite flavor is strawberry with chocolate sprinkles."

"In just two weeks, you realized that?" she was impressed by how her new best friend/boyfriend learned so much about her so quickly.

"I've noticed a lot about you. I know your favorite Disney film is Mulan, that you love to watch all the Karate Kid movies. Your best class in school is the gym. And your favorite candy bar is Reese Peanut Butter Cups."

She smiled to know he had paid attention to all those little things about her. Not a lot of people take the time to get to know someone that well. It made her heart skip a few beats.

" Impressive, Seymour. Now my turn! Your favorite food and colors are chocolate and sky blue and gray. Your hobby is building and flying kites. Furthermore, your favorite animals are birds."

"Well, it appears we know each other well. Perhaps one day, we'll be close enough that we can trust each other completely."

"Yeah, me too. So there the ice cream stand. Let's get our cones and get back to the shop. I'm going to need all the help I can get to pass that math test."

"Enjoying the show, my beloved?" came a voice that snapped Mingyun back to her 'world' from the human one. When she returned, she looked at a tall, dark-skinned man with long navy blue and maroon hair. He was very fit and in his right ear, the same earring the Bajoran wore on Star Trek.

"Tempest! You startled me!" Mingyun (Fate) exclaimed to her husband Tempest (Time)

"Sorry, love, didn't mean to. But are these the two souls you helped a short while ago? It's a sporadic occurrence that two souls met their crossroads at the same time. Or that their crossroads are tied together," he spoke in a baritone voice.

"Yes, the children are "fate touched," Tempest. They have got the power to alter everyone's fate as well as make sure destiny takes the right course for all living beings."

"Hmm, and you are going to keep an eye on them, I take it?"

"Not just me, the whole family! You know I can only aid in someone's fate, not alter it. But we've taken a vow to help those indirectly with the power to change the worlds we live in."

He knew his wife was right. The girl's love and friendship greatly influence the boy. It impacted him so much he was the first of his kind to accomplish something that never been done before, renouncing his ties to his brethren, thus ceased being a demon.

But watching over them with all of their family (which were the abstract concepts of life itself) wouldn't be an easy burden to bear. Still, if they must do it, then it shall be done. Heavens knew the Jade Chan alone attracted trouble like ants were drawn to a picnic.

Unaware of what was brewing in another plane of existence, Jade and Seymour were currently enjoying each other company—spending the day watching a movie at Uncle's and pigging out on ice cream.

Jade and Seymour's love for each other would only continue to grow as they got older. And since nothing in either of their lives was ever normal, it didn't surprise the things that came along.

When Seymour's former family rewrote the Book of Ages, he wasn't transformed back into Hsi Wu, proving he'd accept his human form as his true self.

Though this was when he and Jade had to have a heart to heart, seeing how she didn't understand how they ended up in the Demon World or two why the page she ripped out talked about them.

Surprisingly, when they both learned they'd been visited by Fate and she hinted they're soulmates, it was rather easy to accept. Luckily after they gathered the J-Team and fixed the Book of Ages, Shendu and the rest of the Demons never learned what became of Hsi Wu.

They kept the truth about their visit from fate and Seymour's former identity as long as they could. But like always, the truth came out sooner rather then later. Jackie wasn't happy at first about what had occurred. Uncle himself couldn't explain why this had happened, given all his research never mention anything like this. Tohru did his best to adjust.

Between the preteen years to finally reaching high school was when the forces of evil finally settled down, and the couple could focus on being more typical. Even as a teenager, Drew never stopped trying to humiliate Jade, but he was embarrassed with her hot ex-demon boyfriend. They learned he could still draw from his former powers but only to defend and protect. It couldn't be used for selfish or evil purposes.

By the time they reached adulthood, they had married right out of college, took over Section 13, and had a daughter they named Azure. All in all, life treated them pretty well. And it would've never happened at all if they didn't get a little help from Fate herself.


End file.
